This World and Back Again
by LuckyLifeSmile
Summary: What would happen if Edolas came to Earthland, and a crazy adventure happened? "Well, I don't know! How the hell are we gonna get back? How Natsu!" Lucy screamed at the petrified Natsu, trembling in the corner. Note: This is going to start in Edolas and there will be NaLu and Edo-NaLu. This is my first fanfic so don't hate me if it sucks so far! CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. In the Beginning

Hey, everyone! This is my first story! Hope you like it!

* * *

Summary: What would happen if Edolas came to Earthland? "Well, I don't know! How the hell are we gonna get back? How Natsu!" Lucy screamed at the petrified Natsu, trembling in the corner.

* * *

It was a normal day in Edolas; Cana politely turning down most of the men's beer requests, Levy and Lucy arguing while Natsu was struggling out of Lucy's monster tight grip, Juvia looking over at the jobs as Gray was drooling over the said Mage, Jet and Droy proudly prancing around, saying they were "the most powerful mages in all of Edolas" and Elfman being bullied by anyone and everyone in the guild, with Mirajane on the spot to scold anyone who picked on her little brother. Nothing new.

Until that happened.

Okay, let me explain:

After Edo-Fairy Tail's counterparts had came for a "friendly visit" and left their world forever, Jellal, the (now) new king, had told the people of Edolas that they will create a new world without magic, that there would be a world for the next generation to look on and continue the species. This had caused a massive uproar on how the people of Edolas were going to do just that. So, Jellal had made a new project in progress: "Project Rebuild". Project Rebuild was just as the name implied: to rebuild the magicless land and start over with a new plate.

Of course, there was an uproar on how in the world the public were going to do that as well. But, eventually the people of Edolas agreed to this plan and started with the basics: find out new ways of how to do everyday things without magic.

And everyone was thinking of ideas, yet they all involved MAGIC, but to no avail, no one thought of anything that was worth the time.

So here we are.

Our heroes lounging around the guild, doing their normal thing, with requests coming in and out like there was no tomorrow.

Except for the consistent fighting going on between Lucy and Levy.

You see, this is how the fight started.

Lucy was sitting at the bar, along with Natsu, and was talking to Mirajane on how the last mission went. Natsu and Lucy were supposed to deliver a package to a family in desperate need of help. Usually, this trip would be no problem to the dynamic duo; only taking at least a three-hour trip by car. Now that there was no magic in this land, (and no magic meant no car), the trip took more than usual, now of the lack of transportation. It took them four days just to get to the house of the client and back, in one piece. On the way there, their luck was dwindling down slowly. First, Natsu refused to leave the guild because of his fear of the outside world, which left him unconscious for a good 15 minutes, courtesy of Lucy. Then after that fiasco, they had made a wrong turn and were lost in a forest and were chased down by a giant frog. Which, somehow out of all that chaos, led them to the town their client lived in. They delivered their package to their client and walked out of there with ease, until even more chaos struck. As Natsu and Lucy were walking back, they then remembered on how in the world did they get there.

And just when Lucy was going to say the next fiasco they encountered, Levy was pushed by Jet and Droy, whom were saying "a tiny punk like you should move out of the way", and ran into Lucy. Lucy, on queue, was enraged and started clobbering Levy's face, while holding onto Natsu's collar, and Levy fought back.

And that's where we're currently at right now.

"LEVY YOU BITCH! WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE LUCKY IM GOING EASY ON YOU!"

"WHAT? YOU SHOULD BE BLAMING JET AND DROY! THEY'RE THE BASTARDS WHO PUSHED ME WHILE I'M READING!"

"GOD I JUST WANNA LIVE, NOT DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF THESE MONSTERS!" cried Natsu. Lucy and Levy ignored Natsu and continued onto fighting.

"DON'T READ WHILE WALKING PIPSQUEAK!"

"WATCH IT DUMB BLONDE!"

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" cried Juvia.

Both the bluenette and the blonde shut their mouths before the curly bluenette.

"I'm sick of all this wasted fighting! Can't you guys understand that you just can't destroy the guild! What would the master say?" said Juvia.

Everyone became quiet over the last thing Juvia said. The master died over some years ago and it was a touchy subject for the guild. You would only say anything about the master if it was very important or a battlecry to the world.

"Yea, Juvia-chan's right. You guys need to stop." said Gray after he recovered. "Right Juvia-chan?"

"Mmnn. I mean, haven't we suffered enough? Everyone's had their fair share of pain and misery." Juvia said.

As Juvia said that, Lucy reminisced on all the times she spoke about her parents in front of her nakama. She would always say that she thinks they would be the world's greatest parents and that her parents would be beautiful (even though she's never seen them). Suddenly, Natsu got out of Lucy's monster-tight grip and ran out of the guild.

"Natsu!" cried a guild member.

"Poor guy, to think that the magic lacrima used for his car would also vanish as well as all of this world's magic." said Mirajane.

'What should I do? Should I run after him and try to comfort him? Or should I stay here and let him suffer? Im going with the first one.' Lucy started running but realized 'Wait, since when do I care about crybaby? Argh! Damnit! Juvia's speech went to my head! God, I gotta stop acting all mushy like Mira and Cana with all those romance novels and whatnot.'

After that contemplation, Lucy continued on running on into the desert land and into the jungle, until she saw a patch of pink in the corner of her eye. 'He ran THIS DAMN FAR! Shit, he should be like this on our missions, excluding the crying.' Lucy thought. She heard sniffling behind the biggest tree in the jungle-like forest and looked behind it.

"Natsu?"

The sniffling stopped and Lucy heard soft breathing, with a dash of hiccups here and there. Lucy softly smiled to her partner, who was holding his legs to his chest and closing his eyes, shaking.

"Wh-what d-do you w-want L-l-lu-"

A pair of arms ran up to him and hugged Natsu. Natsu was shocked and his eyes were wide as saucers with the sudden contact with Lucy.

"Hey, don't suffer alone. Everyone in Fairy Tail is suffering and your family don't like seeing people hiding their pain. We'll all suffer with you, we never abandon our nakama and we all care for you" said Lucy. She then released her arms around the shocked Natsu and grinned, wide, with a blush on her cheeks. "So, don't be a sap and suffer alone, bring us along as well."

"L-Lucy..."

Lucy stood up and put her hand out, "Besides, I think I have something in mind when we have the time. Care to take a journey with me?"

Natsu stared at Lucy and started giggling, which then turned into a laugh anyone would love to hear.

"W-what are you laughing at?" said the blushing Lucy.

"Its just that, you're never this sappy. What, did you come out of a crappy soap opera? Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Natsu said and bravely answered.

"Sh-shut up!" said Lucy, crossing her arms on her chest and closing her eyes from the embarrassment.

"H-hey?"

"Wh-what is it now? You're gonna make fun of me more?"

"No, you're never this nice and caring towards me, I like that about you. You should show it more often"

Lucy opened her eyes and was repeating over in her head what Natsu said. 'I like that about you, you, you, you, you...' Her face turned a crimson red and abruptly turned to face Natsu, whom just realized what he said.

Lucy then walked backwards quickly against a tree close by and screamed "EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. A New Fuel Source?

Hey everyone! I'm back and wow! 6 reviews already? I thought this was bad but I'm ecstatic! To me, that is a lot of reviews for my first story. Thank you!

Yes, this chapter is shorter than the first one, so I'll make it up to you guys! Don't worry!

And a little side note: you may see this in some point in the disclaimer: TWABA. This stands for "This World and Back Again", pretty creative right? -_-

Instead of me typing this entire sentence of a title, I'll refer to it like this so its easier on me and on you awesome people who read this.

**Thank you to: Quill of Molliemon, Melissabear, 89niners-best-team-ever, PA-LuNa-Believer, final-zangetsu, KatStorm, KaUiA, Wasabi-kun, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, dang regacho, AmaixRodo96, Louricam The Manga Freak, The Fire Key, ShadowClaw811, StarPurpleandBlue and for all who have read this story and/or I forgot to add here. Thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing this story. You guys and gals rock!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I did, Natsu and Lucy would already be a couple!

* * *

Last time on TWABA:

"H-hey?"

"Wh-what is it now? You're gonna make fun of me more?"

"No, you're never this nice and caring towards me, I like that about you. You should show it more often"

Lucy opened her eyes and was repeating over in her head what Natsu said. 'I like that about you, you, you, you, you...' Her face turned a crimson red and abruptly turned to face Natsu, whom just realized what he said.

Lucy then walked backwards quickly against a tree close by and screamed "EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Here we are, where our two heroes lay.

'He likes me when I'm nice? What the hell! This is out of character for Natsu when he's around me! Wait, he doesn't mean he likes me in THAT way does he?' Lucy thought to herself. Then she envisioned Natsu in his badass character when he's in his car, Natsu saying her name in a husky, yet seductive voice. 'Nononononononono, bad Lucy! You can't have any feelings towards him! He's the wimpy, stick-like crybaby! He's the one who goes to the corner in the back of the guild, to sulk about his stupid, and amazing car- wait, WHAT? Since when was his car amazing? The hell!'

As Lucy kept on contemplating to herself, Natsu kept on wondering on why did he say what he said.

'Oh god, what did I say? Lucy's now gonna kill me! She hates it when I show feelings! But wait, why did she back away from me? And why is her face red? Hmmmm, maybe it's because of what I said. Yea, she should be nicer towards me. Everyone else is nice to me in the guild, so why does she treat me like I'm the new kid on the block, who always gets beaten up?' Natsu thought.

Natsu then stood up from where he was sulking and stared at the flushed Lucy, still daydreaming and thinking on what to do. She then noticed his actions and looked at Natsu.

"W-what is it?" she said. 'Great, now I'm studdering.'

"Lucy."

"Yea?"

"Do you..."

'Oh crap! He's gonna ask me either two things: be his girlfriend or do I like him!' Lucy shut her eyes and waited for the best.

'What is she doing?' thought Natsu. 'I'll continue on what I was saying.'

"Do you hate me?"

Lucy opened her eyes and stared at Natsu, who looked like his normal self, on the verge of tears looking at the ground. She was taken back, by a lot!

"No."

"Then why do you treat me like I'm dirty trash? You beat me up, yet you protect me when an enemy comes to me when I'm not in my car?" Natsu said. 'Oh yea, my car' he thought.

'Thank god it's not what I thought it would be. God, Stupid Mira and Stupid Cana with both of their stupid romance novels. Ugh!' thought Lucy.

"Because you're my nakama. Simple as that."

"So beating up your nakama is like showing you care for them?"

"When you put it in those kind of terms, then yes?"

"So you care for Levy?"

Lucy scratched the back of her head and reluctantly said "As much as I hate to say this, she's part of my family so yea, I care for her like a sister, whom I always get into fights with."

"And me?"

Lucy stopped and looked Natsu in the eye, which made Natsu flinch in fear. 'Crap, she's giving me the glare!' he thought.

"Yes, I mean you too, Natsu. You are like my little brother, who always crys and gets what he wants."

Natsu was bothered by the fact that she was like his little brother. Yes, he fit that part well, but the word "brother" bothered him as much as one scratch or stain on his car. 'Damnit, my car. Why is that coming to mind every time? Oh yea, I ran away from the guild because of the thought of it.'

"But anyway, back to where I was trying to say, are you gonna come back to the guild now? You've been sulking for a little more than an hour. C'mon, time to go back." Lucy stated.

She started to walk back towards the guild when suddenly Natsu's voice hit her ears.

"What did you mean, before I asked you if you hated me?"

Lucy stopped walking and turned to see a surprising look on Natsu. He was staring at her with a fire dancing in his eyes, and looked like he was serious.

"What do you mean?"

"You asked me if I wanted to go on a journey with you. What did you mean by that?"

'Oh yea, I forgot!' thought Lucy. She faced Natsu with a creepy grin that sent shivers down Natsu's back and sweat rolling down his face.

"Y-y-y-you d-d-don't have t-t-to answer t-t-that. J-j-just curious." stuttered Natsu.

"Well, while I was looking for you, I thought of something amazing. Ya know, like them,uh, whats its face, uh OH YEA! I had a revelation. And it involves you entirely. So don't think you can get out of this one, punk!"

Natsu flinched at the last sentence she said. "H-h-h-h-h-h-hai!"

"Good, 'cause you'll love it!"

'Oh god, please don't tell me it's another one of her torture games! I've had enough with 30 of them but she had to make more torture moves on me! Especially the Bitch trip!' Natsu thought. He shuddered at the thought of the bitch trip.

"We're gonna find you another fuel source for your car!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu came out of his thoughts and stared wide eyed at Lucy, who had a grin reaching from one ear to the next.

"WHAT!"

* * *

I know, its a crappy ending! **89niners-best-team-ever**, I have failed you, yet again with the cliche NaLu. Horrible, I know!

And the ending was stupid in my case, but I had nothing else to think of, so Gomenosai to all the people who hate me now on that note. (Bowing head repeatedly)

And on a cliffhanger too! (Sinks down to my feet) Uhh, here's some virtual cookies to anyone whom I hurt.

Natsu: Awww, its alright, LuckyLifeSmile you'll get better at this. Just look at Lucy's story; hers wasn't the best. She had taken at least 50 tries to get it published. And thank you, I'll take that cookie.

Me: THEY'RE NOT FOR YOU! Aww, fine, have some, you're too cute to be denied. Hey, why do I sense a demonic aura around us, Natsu?

Lucy: What was that, Natsu?

Me: Natsu, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

*Natsu runs away, with Lucy on his tail*

Me: I don't own Fairy Tail and please read and review! Constructive criticism would be much appreciated! Oh, and I do look at suggestions as well!


	3. Pervy Guild!

Hey guys! I'm back! I was fighting a vulcan with my good friends named Team Natsu! XD It took about a couple of days but the job is done!

Just kidding, anyway I had fun writing this chapter! I was laughing a little all the while!

**Warning: There is cursing in this chapter! That's the reason why this is rated T, duh? And no, they're not getting to Earthland yet! I'm torturing you guys, I know, but its for fun! And that scene will come soon, don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I did, Natsu would be showing a little more skin! XD Like he doesn't already!**

* * *

Previously on TWABA:

"Well, while I was looking for you, I thought of something amazing. Ya know, like them,uh, whats its face, uh OH YEA! I had a revelation. And it involves you entirely. So don't think you can get out of this one, punk!"

Natsu flinched at the last sentence she said. "H-h-h-h-h-h-hai!"

"Good, 'cause you'll love it!"

'Oh god, please don't tell me it's another one of her torture games! I've had enough with 30 of them but she had to make more torture moves on me! Especially the Bitch trip!' Natsu thought. He shuddered at the thought of the bitch trip.

"We're gonna find you another fuel source for your car!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu came out of his thoughts and stared wide eyed at Lucy, who had a grin reaching from one ear to the next.

"WHAT!"

* * *

In the Present:

"Yea, you seemed so sad and gloomy lately, and you've been slacking off even more on missions, so why not?"

Natsu just stared at Lucy like she had 3 heads. 'What is going on in her mind! She knows magic's the only thing that can start my car up! So why...' he thought.

"Besides, wouldn't you be even happier if your car could run on anything in this world?" Lucy said. 'Even though I don't want to see him break down even more around me and the guild' she thought.

Natsu then thought about all the possibilities he could do with his car. He loved the thought of it running again, but would it be possible? And what was really bothering him was why all of a sudden was Lucy acting all nice to him, of all the people. Not that he didn't hate her nice, goody-two shoes act but it was just strange for him, like when Earthland Lucy came to Edolas. Her serene, yet cute impression shocked him at first, so he hid behind his car next to his counterpart. They all thought Earthland Lucy was being too mean when she was doing the exact opposite. Lucy was being nice. Lucy was being nice. LUCY WAS BEING NICE! It scared him to the point of where he would crap in his pants any minute!

"So, I'm pretty confident you're gonna say yes to this. And are you gonna help me find a new source?" Lucy said.

"Y-yea, but one question."

"Hit me."

"Why?"

Lucy was dumbstruck. 'WHY? ISN'T IT OVIOUS YOU DUNCE! 'CAUSE I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR BITCHY SULKY ATTITUDE!' she thought as her mind pondered to the point of seeing Natsu being strangled by herself. But she stopped herself and said the most ovious answer anyone would've thought of. Not!

"Because I owe you. I'm in your debt."

'SERIOUSLY? I thought it would be because of my attitude but DEBT? What did I do?' He thought.

"Y-y-you owe ME? No offense, but since when?"

Lucy fidgeted in her standing position, pulling at the ends of her leather-bound whip and trying at every whim to avoid looking at Natsu's shocked, but serious glare. "Well, ever since I joined the guild, you were the only one that listened to me and sympathized with me about my parents" she stated. "You cared for me and where I used to live, whenever someone did something nice for someone else, its just tradition-no, you're most definitely supposed to owe them in some sort of way, shape, or form. A-and yea, that's just it."

Natsu just stared in shock. 'She actually thought that was something she's in debt for? What the hell!'

"Who are you and what have you done with the Lucy that I know?"

Lucy face-palmed herself and thought 'Oh shit, this is great. He's now thinks I'm frickin soft! Great Lucy, just f-ing great!'

"A-a-a-and don't tell anyone else in the guild that I'm being mushy and gushy and girly in front of you because everyone's gonna think of some crazy ass things! DUMBASS!"

'And there it is!' Natsu thought.

"C'mon, let's go. I wanna get started right away!" Lucy said as she was walking towards the direction of the guild.

'Arent I supposed to be the one excited here?' Natsu sweat dropped.

"Alright!" he said and caught up with Lucy.

While our heroes were walking back to the guild, inside Fairy Tail, things were dwindling down into hell.

"Ahhhh, when is my favorite couple coming back?" whined Mira, as she was wiping a beer mug.

"Mira-dear, what seems to trouble you? You don't look like your peppy, happy-go-lucky self. Tell me." Cana said while putting a bookmark in her book, looking up to the said Mage.

"Well, you saw awhile ago that Natsu ran out of the guild just reminiscing about his baby-" "Wait, his BABY!" Cana shrieked.

"What? Natsu has a son? Damn, I didn't know he got laid. Wonder who's the lucky gal?" said Jet.

"Yea but he's screwed. Whoever this gal is, he's gotta stick with her. You know how bitchy and whiny the ladies get! It's that damn scary! Lets hope it's not a Fairy Tail Mage girl." stated Droy.

"What does that mean?" shouted all of the women of Fairy Tail.

"Oh, now you've done it Cana! I didn't mean Natsu has a son! I meant his car!" shrilled Mira.

"So wait, there IS no baby?" Cana said.

"NO! THERE NEVER WAS A BABY!" exclaimed Mira.

"Natsu didn't get laid? Well he's gonna be the next 40-year old virgin." said Droy.

"I bet that he'll die alone." shouted Levy.

"50 jewels for him being gay." a random member shouted.

"Make that a 100 jewel!"

"No, I say he'll get a girl when he's in hell!"

And thus random, crazy bets were thrown around the guild on Natsu.

"Great Cana, Natsu's gonna hate me when he hears this topic." Mira cried. "But, anyway, when Natsu was thinking about his CAR! and ran out of the guild, Lucy went after him. Wonder what's happening between them?" said Mira.

"I'm saying he's gonna get laid in the next 500 years!"

"He'll be dead by then! We'll be all dead by then!"

"Exactly!"

Cana, ignoring everyone in the guild, thought what would be happening between them. "Maybe Lucy's being nice and comforting him."

"HA! Like that's gonna happen! Have you seen her in the guild, acting all cocky and using new torture moves on him as her own personal lab rat! That's a joke!" laughed Levy. "I'm thinking she's killing him, either painfully or sexually."

"WHAT! What was the other option?" cried Cana, whose eyes were out of her sockets.

"I said I'm thinking she's killing him, either-" "No, I got it the first time, dear. Levy, where have these, these INDECENT thoughts gone to!" Cana said, blushing all the while.

"Hey, it's not my fault Team Shadow Gear is made up of 2 HORMONAL, PERVY TEENAGE BOYS. Emphasizing the PERVY part of that sentence. I have to hear everything from them." Levy stated.

Cana had the worst kind of shocked face she could muster up; the face that looked like you saw your worst fear, the one where, if possible, your eyes would be popping out of your skull and thought you saw the devil's face for the first time.

Mira, on the other hand, looked fine. Normal, like she's heard this a million times. "I very much doubt that, Levy. Lucy's not that kind of girl who would do that to Natsu. Although, it is possible, and I hope that they get together soon, that Lucy could just be nice to Natsu. She's Lucy, remember. She'll protect her friends no matter what the cost is."

"Mira, you do have a point there, but Lucy and Natsu have been gone for a while now, hasn't your mind pondered to that option now?" Levy said.

Cana, now recovered from her thoughts, said "I have to agree with Mira. Lucy wouldn't have sex with Natsu, unless she's hiding her feelings. Now that's something I'd like to see. Our destructive Lucy has a soft spot for the Fireball Natsu."

'Well, well, well. It looks like I have now have something to look forward to.' Mira thought smugly, thinking of devious ways to squeeze that information out of Lucy. Out of the corner of her eye, Levy and Cana were whispering to each other.

"She's got that glint in her eyes! She's up to something!"

"Yeah, it doesn't look good"

"But Levy, aren't you curious to what she's up to."

"Knowing Mira as long as I have, she's up to her match-making fetish again. Getting the density-couple together. Tch, ridiculous"

"LEVY, CANA!" screamed Mira.

"Yes?" "What do you want!"

"I have a plan!"

"See! I was right! I didn't wanna get into this shit!" cried Levy, pointing the finger at Cana. "Damn you, Cana!"

"I'm sorry!" Cana said, waving her arms in front of her.

"Ahem?"

The said mages then stopped their bickering and looked at the bartender.

"Okay, now as I was saying-" WE'RE BACK!"

Everyone's heads turned to the doors of the guild. There stood the Density couple, Natsu and Lucy, arms intertwined, faces filled with glee and both had grins stretching from one ear to the other.

'Is that what I'm seeing...' everyone thought. 'They look like a-'

"NATSU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" screamed Jet and Droy.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, both confused. Said Mage walked over to Jet and Droy.

"You hooked up with Ashley?" they both said simultaneously.

Natsu, on the other hand, was tomato red, speechless.

"Well?"

"N-n-n-no, I'm not Lucy's boyfriend."

"So, what happened in the time that you both were gone, huh. We're all thinking the same shit." said Jet.

"What 'same shit'?"

Jet and Droy looked at each other, then at Natsu.

"Did you get laid by Ashley in the woods or desert or wherever you ran off to?" simultaneously both saying.

The guild was waiting for an answer, with two blushing mages (aka Natsu and Lucy), on the verge of fainting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Natsu and Lucy screamed and shrilled.

"Well, damn, Natsu's gay then! I win that bet now!"

"Oh hell no! My theory was correct! Yours was shitty! I won, now fork over the cash!"

"What? I'm not gay!" screamed Natsu, still not recovered from the last question.

"Are you bi-sexual then?"

"NO! I'M FUCKING STRAIGHT!" yelled Natsu.

"Then how come you both were out so long then, you still haven't answered our question!" said Jet and Droy.

"That bet is all mine! I won so hand it over!"

"What! There was a bet!" Natsu said.

"You're avoiding the question! Answer it or we'll assume you both were getting fucked over in the woods or place you both were at!" Jet and Droy screamed.

"We didn't have sex!" Lucy screamed.

"I'm telling you I won!"

"Then why were you out so long with the pink haired virgin?" Droy said.

"No, shut up! I WON DAMNIT!"

"We were talking! Is something wrong with that?" shrilled Natsu.

"You wanna go!"

"A confession then? Who said what?" said Jet.

"IT WASN'T A CONFESSION!" the density couple yelled.

"BRING IT BITCH!"

"THEN WHAT WAS IT!" screamed the part of the guild that was interested in the amusing conversation.

"WE'RE BOTH FINDING A NEW FUEL SOURCE FOR MY/HIS CAR!" yelled Natsu and Lucy.

The entire guild was quiet. You could've heard a pin drop, it was dead silence. Everyone was processing what was just stated. Shouts were thrown across the guild.

"The hell!"

"How stupid are you two?"

"Morons!"

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" said a voice.

Everyone turned their heads to the bar, only to see a happy Mira, a shocked Cana and a half conscious Levy, holding a beer.

"You're crazy!"

"Supporting THAT IDIOTIC IDEA!"

"Mira, are you alright?"

"Oh, c'mon, think about it! Wouldn't it be great if we got Natsu's car back? We'd all be happy!" stated Mira.

"No, it would only benefit Natsu!" shouted Juvia.

"Juvia's right! Right, Juvia?" said Gray. Juvia replied with a nod of her head.

"Fine, carry out that crazy plan, we'll be watching. But we're not helping." shouted Macao.

Everyone nodded their heads and went back to their conversation.

"I WON THE BET!"

"NO, I DID!"

"OH, SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! IT'S OBVIOUSLY ME WHO WON!"

"THEN PROVE IT!"

"YOU WANNNA GO?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"GUILD FIGHT!"

A battlecry was shouted and started the usual guild fight, chairs thrown in every direction, tables flipped over and half-drunken mages lying on the floor recovering from their hangover.

"Well, fine then! We'll do this on our own! No need for an extra pair of arms-" "Wait." Natsu cut off her sentence.

"We'll need help." Natsu said.

"But these assholes aren't gonna help us!"

"Only a couple of people said that. Mira, Cana, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Elfman and Jet and Droy didn't say anything."

"Yeah! We'll help you out in any way possible!" Mira said.

"As much as I hate her, I do have a soft spot for my nakama. And Lucy's one of them so, I'm in." Levy said.

"I'm in! We think it's gonna be fun!" said Cana, Gray, Juvia, and Elfman.

"Wait, isn't this all a bit too reckless?" Jet stated.

"Aren't we gonna be in too deep?" Droy questioned.

"Relax, we'll be responsible if the government gets wind of this." said Lucy.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." said Natsu.

Jet and Droy hesitantly thought of the possible dangers of this, but thought none.

"Fine, we're in." they said.

"Yes! Yosh, let's get a move-on then!" yelled Lucy.

* * *

Oh, god, guys! Such a pervy guild I swear! And I felt bad for Natsu in this chapter, but where would the fun in that if no one picked on him besides Lucy!

Lol, anyway, thank you all for following this story! I'm so happy!

Please read and review! I wanna see your opinions and what do you think will happen next? More pervy people? And what does Mira got up her sleeve?

Find out next time! Bye!


	4. A staring contest and 'little things'

Hello everyone! I have updated yet again! God, this story is getting popular! Thank you all who have Reviewed, Favorited, Following and for those who have Private Messaged me!

And now, for what you all have been waiting for...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I did, all the canon pairings would all be together by now ( example: JERZA Jellal x Erza, GRUVIA Gray x Juvia, GALE Gajeel x Levy, ELFEVER Elfman x Evergreen etc.)

* * *

Previously on TWABA:

A battlecry was shouted and started the usual guild fight, chairs thrown in every direction, tables flipped over and half-drunken mages lying on the floor recovering from their hangover.

"Well, fine then! We'll do this on our own! No need for an extra pair of arms-" "Wait." Natsu cut off her sentence.

"We'll need help." Natsu said.

"But these assholes aren't gonna help us!"

"Only a couple of people said that. Mira, Cana, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Elfman and Jet and Droy didn't say anything."

"Yeah! We'll help you out in any way possible!" Mira said.

"As much as I hate her, I do have a soft spot for my nakama. And Lucy's one of them so, I'm in." Levy said.

"I'm in! We think it's gonna be fun!" said Cana, Gray, Juvia, and Elfman.

"Wait, isn't this all a bit too reckless?" Jet stated.

"Aren't we gonna be in too deep?" Droy questioned.

"Relax, we'll be responsible if the government gets wind of this." said Lucy.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." said Natsu.

Jet and Droy hesitantly thought of the possible dangers of this, but thought none.

"Fine, we're in." they said.

"Yes! Yosh, let's get a move-on then!" yelled Lucy.

* * *

P.O.V.

"The shitty guild made a move. We should get a move-on as well. What do you think?" said a voice, sounding like a woman.

"Yes, we should, but I want to see how this plays out. This amuses me too much." I said.

"But sir! I thought this plan was in action when that shithole of a guild did some outburst!" the woman exclaimed.

"This is a game, Claire, not some battle we're trying to win. Let them do their antics and enjoy their last time in this world. The only battle we're fighting is against the kingdom. Anything can happen and anyone can hear you." I said. "Damn you, Jellal! What are you thinking?"

"I told you not to call me by my code-name! We're concealed in this building, sound-proof of whatever is happening in this world. The contractors said so! Besides that, just call me by my original name." Claire said.

"Claire, don't trust anything that anyone says." I said. I heard a noise behind me. "We're being watched. This conversation is over. Get back to the clan and keep in touch." I proclaimed. I then heard a small noise, a beeping sound. I started to walk towards the noise, but realized- "IT'S A BOMB!" I screamed.

Claire was stunned and ran frantically out of the room, but her efforts were too late. The bomb blew up and the last thing I saw was glass falling and my head hitting the pavement and a shoe approaching my sight. I blacked out and no longer saw anything for the next 24 hours.

"Jellal, I've got prisoner # 66, captured and it's confirmed. His efforts, the plan, all true." said a man.

"Good, take him back to the kingdom. The bird will come back to its nest." said Jellal, though a walkie talkie.

* * *

Back to the guild:

After the fiasco in the guild, and a LOT of convincing the entire guild that Natsu is NOT (I repeat NOT) gay and wasn't having sex with Lucy in the forest, everything went back to normal (if you call drinking booze, fighting, and/or yelling the ridiculous normal).

Mirajane was wiping down the bar countertop as usual and saw Lucy sitting in her usual seat, deep in thought. Mira asked Lucy "So, when are you gonna start Lucy? 'Tis the perfect time to get together-" "I'm not hooking up with Crybaby, if that's what you were gonna say next." Lucy interrupted.

"Oh, c'mon Lucy! Why can't I have fun? You and Natsu would be perfect together!" exclaimed Mira.

"No way! First off, he's not even my type! I only go for assertive men, he's no where NEAR the ballpark! Besides, shouldn't you be working?"

"I am working."

"No, you're chatting with customers, like me. Anyway, I shouldn't even be on this topic! I have better things to do!"

"Like what?"

"Like figuring out where the hell I should start on finding the fuel! I've been hearing too many damn rumors all over the place!"

"Well maybe I could help. Where have you mostly heard rumors coming from?"

"Uhh, let's see. Over in the country Eroif. You think I should start there?"

"I don't see why not? Besides, you have a better chance there than the next place."

Lucy pondered on her choices. 'If I go to Eroif, that means there will either be a lot of liars over there or the very truth coming out of their damn dirty mouths.'

"Hey Mira,"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Is Eroif known for big liars or for honest Abe's?"

"Depends. Many people are liars and illegal 'magic' dealers over there, and many government officials are there as well. The government has been trying to crack down on the law, but more and more people are breaking the law. So, I don't know for sure Lucy."

"Looks like my best bet is Eroif. Fine then. Natsu! Get your ass over here!" Lucy yelling to the said Mage.

"H-h-h-hai!" Natsu said, shuddering and trembling under her deathly aura. He hesitantly walked over to her and took the next seat beside her. "Y-y-yes, Lucy?"

"We're going to Eroif, start packing and you're carrying my luggage."

"B-b-but-" "Did I just hear a complaint? Get packing pansy! Or you will feel my fist inside your tiny, baby head! Understand?"

"H-h-h-h-haiiiiiiiii!" Natsu shrilled, running away from her to get back to his apartment. He hesitantly looked back while he was running and saw an angry Lucy, a peachy-as-pie Mirajane smiling at him, looking more like a demonic grin. 'Man, why does Fairy Tail have the most craziest, scariest women?' he thought, and continued to run towards his apartment.

"Ahhhhhh, why don't you and Natsu get together? This is so annoying!" Mira wailed. "Just seeing you together would forfill my dream! And it's tourturing me that you're both giving hints out to each other, but you're both blind to see that you both like each other!"

"Mira, inform everyone that's with me and Natsu on our plan. Tell them that we're trying out Eroif first and that they should get ready. We'll leave tomorrow morning, crack of dawn. Precisely, 7 A.M. Meet at the front of the guild." Lucy stated as she ignored Mira's cry, cleaning up papers and grabbing her whip while in the mist of her small speech.

"But Lucy! C'mon, you two are my number one voted couple-" "We're not a couple, we're just nakama, that just so happened to be partnered with each other. And will you stop with your rant on me and Natsu 'getting together'? It's not a fun idea, ya know!" Lucy interrupting Mira.

"But-"

"No buts!"

Mira looked at Lucy, deciding to use her last weapon in convincing Lucy that Natsu has secret feelings for her, or so hoped; using the puppy-dog eyes all the guys would fawn over.

She used her baby-blue eyes and her hands, holding together close to her chest and under her chin, and stuck out her lower lip, to give the expression of a heart-broken puppy, lost on the dirty streets.

"Pwease Lucy? Just give Natsu-watsu a chance!" she exclaimed, while her eyes glistening, looking on the verge of tears. All the guys looked at Mira and almost had nosebleeds, except for the fact that a certain younger brother of the Strauss family was glaring at every male in the guild that were staring at his older sister.

Lucy saw the look that Mira gave. Obviously, she felt bad for the barmaid; who wouldn't! She had pulled off the puppy-dog face perfectly, nothing out of place. 'No Lucy! Don't fall for the match-makers tricks! She only doing this so that I can give in and give Natsu a chance. Well, two can play at this game! Mira, you're not the only one with a trick up your sleeve!'

Lucy and Mira were now having a stare-down, trying to get the other to cave in and say that they were right all along. Lucy, perfecting her menacing glare, while Mira with her perfect puppy-dog face; both looking like no either side was gonna cave in easily without a fight.

"ALRIGHT I CAVE!" Lucy shouted, muttering something under her breath along the lines of 'Damn you, Mira'.

"YES! I win!" Mira shouted, with stars in her eyes. She whispered to Lucy, "He definitely likes, no LOVES you! Just look for the signs, Lucy, look for the signs. And give him hints as well!"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'look for the signs'? And hints?" Lucy shrilled and talking low.

"Well, there are things that Natsu unconsciously does for you, and that it obviously shows that he likes you more than the average person. Scratch that, average male." Lucy scowled at her last comment.

"Notice the little things Lucy. That'll help you!" Mira exclaimed. "Just notice it, Lucy. Please, everyone wants you as a couple".

"Mira, another beer for me please!" Jet shouted across the other side of the bar.

"Coming! And remember Lucy, the little things!" Mira said, and walked away from the dumb-founded blonde.

'The little things, huh?' Lucy thought, walking home to her apartment. She kept on hearing the same thing from Mira over and over in her head. After a little bit of spacing out, she noticed she was standing in front of her apartment. She reached out to the doorknob thinking the same question, pondering in her head. 'Just what are the little things anyway?'

* * *

Ah, the little things... what wonders it does to boost up a relationship. Especially in this story.

Okay, I know what you're thinking: something on the lines of "Yes Mira! Finally, Lucy got a hint for looking out on the little things Natsu may do". Or something else that I fail to include.

Yeah, I failed at it, didn't I? Virtual Puppies for everyone.

ANYWAY, I'm almost done with the next chapter. I just have to edit it.

Oh, I almost forgot! If you look on my profile, I already have more stories I'm thinking of doing. I wrote in the summaries already and now I gotta get typing! Please PM me if you think I should get started on those stories! Thank you!

Please Read and Review! It will help me finish those chapters sooner!

Bye for now!

LuckyLifeSmile ;)


	5. Plans from Mira

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while! I was having a writer's block! So I have no excuse! The reason I got out of it was I got motivation from a good friend of mine, **Shadow9635**. She (or he, if I got that wrong, please punish me and remind me to edit this author's note. Wow, I sound like Virgo :D) PMed me, since I reviewed her/his story and now we are online, first-time author (if you call typing up fanfics author-ish?) buddies.

She/He has an awesome story, its called **Sorrow and Despair**. Its, I think, a NaLu so don't worry ^^! This is her/his first fanfic, so I would be very happy (aye!) if you would check it out. She'll/He'll be very happy for your review, if you guys and gals read it.

And on that note, I will start the disclaimer and the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I did, Plue would be my (Shared) doggy, thing?**

**Natsu: See, even she doesn't know what Plue is!**

**Lucy: Urusai! *whacks Natsu with her shoe***

**Natsu: Ow! Lucy, why you so mean?**

**Couple's quarrel :D**

**Natsu and Lucy: WE'RE NOT A COUPLE! **_*Blushes*_

**But you soon will, in my world! :)**

* * *

**Previously on TWABA:**

"Mira, another beer for me please!" Jet shouted across the other side of the bar.

"Coming! And remember Lucy, the little things!" Mira said, and walked away from the dumb-founded blonde.

'The little things, huh?' Lucy thought, walking home to her apartment. She kept on hearing the same thing from Mira over and over in her head. After a little bit of spacing out, she noticed she was standing in front of her apartment. She reached out to the doorknob thinking the same question, pondering in her head. 'Just what are the little things anyway?'

* * *

**Back to the present:**

**The Next day:**

A loud alarm clock rings for a short period of time before a raging, yet tired fist shatters the said appliance. In an old, but fashionable apartment, a young, short-haired blonde wakes up from her slumber. She stretches her arms in bed and groggily looks at the time. 'Damnit, it's 5 am already?' she thought. She glances out the window to see a warm, inviting sunrise. The pinks, yellows and oranges stretch out on the land, like a blanket being pulled to cover a sleeping baby. She smiles softly before a thought had stopped her feet from going off the edge of her bed and touching he cold, wooden floors.

Lucy pulls her knees to her chest, her hands clasped together behind her legs staring at the edge of her bed, looking deep in thought. The conversation with Mira was still pestering her and the said Mage was gloating on and on how Natsu and her would be the absolute perfect couple in the guild. What made Lucy think hard that early morning was the 'little things' Mira had said. 'What little things is she talking about? 'If Natsu was hitting on me, I would've noticed by now. But how? There's nothing there.' she thought.

Now, Lucy Ashley was a strong, smart woman, who knew how to take out a giant frog in 1 go, but romance was a trick question to her. She was never romantically inclined with any man in her entire life-time. She was a gal of pure blissful ignorance when it came to this kind of thing. Her mind could not comprehend the fact that Natsu could like her and be attractive at the same time.

Vivid images of Natsu working on his car were floating through her mind; the focused and concentrated look he gave when working on the lacrima-powered motor, his goggles resting on his spiky pink hair, like a personalized crown, made of metal and leather, and his dress attire! He would wear a grey tank-top, with little bullets of sweat on his sun-kissed skin. An old pair of blue jeans, holes ripped because of over-use and his old black and red vans would usually be considered "comfort wear" to him when he worked out in the sun.

But when he got all hot and sweaty from working so hard on his contraption, he would take off his tank top to show his perfectly sculpted muscles, a six-pack to be correct. And while some of the women in the guild would squeal at him shirtless, Lucy had to admit he had a nice body, I mean who didn't think his body was hot? She had to admit her partner was attractive in the physical part, she found that a turn-on in most men.

But that's what scared her the most; she found her partner ATTRACTIVE! He was her partner! She couldn't think of her partner in very engaging situations! It was wrong to her!

Lucy pulled her knees closer to her chest, thinking over any signs that she had missed. Nothing! There was nothing that she found as a 'hint'.

She shrugged it off, shaking her head multiple times to get her captivating partner out of her mind. 'He's not hot! He's Natsu! The crybaby, the wimpy, lame, scared delinquent. More like a pansy delinquent.' she thought, while pulling her legs over on the side of the bed and stretching. 'He's just my partner, nothing more. And if I want to be more than just friends, my feelings will be set aside. It would just be awkward if I liked him'.

She walked towards her closet and picked out the usual outfit, along with more clothes, just for the trip. She then walked towards the bathroom to take her shower.

"I'll set things straight with Mira and prove to her that he doesn't like me! Let's see if there are the signs Mira, I'll make you eat your words!" she stated confidently, as she was rinsing out her hair of shampoo and lathering her body with 'Wild Lavender' scented body wash.

"Just you wait Mira, just you wait."

* * *

**Time skip ~ 7 A.M, at the front of the guild:**

Nine groggy teens were patiently waiting for the arrival of a certain blonde mage. All of them were tired and were not happy that the leader of their "mission" didn't arrive first.

"Man, she is such a hypocrite! She tells us to get here at precisely 7 and she isn't even here! This is-"

Poor Jet didn't even get to finish his sentence when everyone else but him yelled "Shut up, damnit!"

"Dude, it's really early. I don't wanna hear your bitch, moan, and complaining this early alright?!" screamed Gray "Right, Juvia-chan?"

A sigh was heard from the said Mage. "Yes, Gray. You don't have to end every conversation with my name. And could you please stop ending my name with -chan?"

"Y-you mean, I can call you just J-Juvia?!" said the ecstatic Gray.

Everyone sweat dropped at Gray.

"Y-yes Gray."

"YES!"

"Well, it seems that everyone's up and ready to get going!"

The nine mages turned their attention to where the familiar voice was coming from.

"Finally, it took you forever!" shouted Levy.

"Levy, you do realize its 7:10, right?" said Lucy.

Levy took a glance at her watch. It was 7:10.

"10 minutes doesn't give you an excuse for being late!"

Lucy rolled her chocolate brown orbs and sighed. 'Of course she would be the first to complain about my tardiness' she thought.

"Anyway, we're going to Eroif to find a new fuel source and a mechanic. I've heard many rumors from that area and I wanna get going. It'll take a lot longer than I anticipated, since everyone's tagging along. And Natsu?"

"Y-yes?"

"Bring your car."

"What? Is there a reason as to why?"

"Because stupid, if we find this new fuel, than SOMEBODY'S gonna have to convert your car's insides! What was it called again? Damnit!"

"Uhhh, an engine".

"Yeah, that thing. Right now, that engine can only run on lacrima, obviously something that we don't have in this world anymore. But when we find this fuel, we can't let it just run on that. It'll probably screw up the engine and the car as well." stated Lucy.

"Ahhhhhh, I get it. Alright, lemme get it out of the guild garage" Natsu said, running away from the band of delinquents.

"We have a guild garage? Damn, I gotta pay attention more!" yelled Elfman.

"No, you just cry a lot and get picked on THOSE TWO!" shouted Mira, giving a glare at Jet and Droy as she said that. "Don't worry Elfman, I'll scold those two."

"Hey! What did we ever do?" said Jet.

"And look, his older sis is protecting him! Ha! What a joke!" laughed Droy.

THWACK!

Two delinquents lay unconscious on the ground, with giant bruises on their heads. In a deadly aura, Mira said "Don't make me angry, you dolts! My plan is almost in session and you're about to ruin it!"

"Plan?" everyone said to a sweatdropping Mira.

"Yes! Everyone, except Lucy, come over here."

'Oh great, what does she have in mind now?' everyone thought.

The seven teens, ( a.k.a Cana, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Elfman and Jet and Droy) walked toward the bartender cautiously. Mira always made up plans and they were no good. The last time they took on one of her plans, the entire guild was in flames. And her plan was just to make a giant birthday cake for Elfman! He was crying for days and it took him a lot of therapy to recover from the "tragedy".

In a whispered voice, "Okay I have another plan!" Mira said.

Everyone that was called over groaned.

"Mira, I'm sorry, but your plans suck. There! I said it! Your plans suck!" Levy said.

"No, no, no, no! This time it's a good one!"

"You said that the last time! Your little brother was in tears because his party was ruined!" Cana said.

"Okay, okay, I get it. But seriously, this one involves everyone in this group!"

Question marks were shown on everyone's faces. They were just as confused like the next person.

"We're gonna get-" "Natsu and Lucy together, that's what you were gonna say next, right?" Cana stated.

"Mira, we already know. They're basically dancing around their feelings and it's frustrating enough. Do you know how much sexual tension is in the air because of those two? You can cut it with a knife!" Jet exclaimed.

"We've been trying for awhile now, ever since our Earthland counterparts came. Even Earthland Natsu and Lucy are dense!" said Juvia.

"So, wait, you're all trying to get them together?!" said Mira.

"Duh! What do you think!" said Gray. "Right, Juvia!"

A sigh escaped a curly blunette, thinking over and over on how she managed to catch his eye, WITHOUT EVEN WANTING THE ATTENTION.

"So, it's settled! While on this trip, I want everyone working their hardest to get NaLu together!" exclaimed a happy Mira.

"Wait, NaLu?" said Elfman.

"Natsu and Lucy's names mixed together! Isn't it great?! Or it could be LuNa-" "Okay, I've had enough, you didn't need to add in the LuNa stuff" interrupted Levy.

"But she barely said anything." Cana stated.

"Exactly. She'll ramble on about Fireball and Ashley till there's no tomorrow. Besides, isn't it a little too quiet? I haven't heard a word from Ashley, nor did Fireball come back with his contraption thingy yet." Levy said, looking around.

As soon as the words slipped out of the short blunette, everyone's eyes were searching the horizon of the desert-like land. Not a single soul was out.

"Lucy?" Elfman timidly shouting for the blonde.

**"EEEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHH!"**

An ear-piercing scream could be heard not too far away from the group. The scream cracked some windows of the guild, but they didn't shatter.

"W-what was t-that?" said Cana, hiding behind Levy. Elfman was sheltering behind his older sister, shaking badly, looking as if he were a vibrating phone. Gray was behind his beloved Juvia, who was behind Jet and Droy.

"Sounds like trouble! Thank god! I was getting bored!" Droy said.

"Everyone! Split up into groups!" said Mira. "I have to have my favorite couple get together before they can kiss their lives away!"

"Wait, why?" a brave Cana cowering behind a defenseless Levy, without any decent weapons and only holding brass knuckles, made of the best metals.

Mira gave a menacing glare to Cana, flinching her and Levy. "Just. Do. It." Mira said in a cold, but monster-like voice.

"Y-yes ma'am!" saluted Cana, sweating bullets from her glare. Levy flinched, but recovered quick. "Fine, we'll do it your way." Levy said, giving a short glance at Mira before taking off to find Lucy and Natsu.

"You heard the gal! Let's find NaLu!" said Elfman.

"Really, Elfman? Really?" Jet said sarcastically, then running off in another direction. "Stupid." Droy muttered under his breath when he passed the two siblings, along with Juvia and Gray following them.

* * *

_**While Mira was explaining...**_

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Yes! Everyone, except Lucy, come over here."

God, what does Mira have in mind now? I'll never understand her and her so-called-great plans. What are they discussing over there?

I took a glance at the small group meeting, of course excluding me specifically. They all looked like they were having fun. Without me.

With. Out. Me.

Why did Mira not want me over there? Is it because I smell? I'm pretty sure I took a shower. No, Lucy, it's not that! Its most definitely not that! Or is it because of yesterday? Was it because of what I said? The stupid little things?

Oh, flying frig! It probably is! Damn you, Mira! Damn you and your evil, rainbow-sprinkled brain of yours! Why do you want my life a pile of chaos with Fireball!

Wait. Where's Natsu? Wasn't he supposed to be here a while ago with his stupid car?

I looked around and saw no pink head of hair, nor a crimson red car, adorned with orange flames in sight. The group was still talking, the guild filled with drunken bastards and yelling and he wasn't here.

Damnit, I'm gonna have to look for him. Of all the people to look for him, why me?

I started to walk toward the direction of where the guild garage was, when I couldn't help but overhear the conversation a little. I heard glimpses of it, something on the lines of "dancing around" and "sexual tension"

Wait. Dancing, sexual tension? What the hell are those perverts thinking of planning! Clubbing after this is all over?! Huh?!

Ya, know what, I'm not even gonna overhear a single thing from those guys, they're all pervs. I know it. They know it. Everyone knows, so screw them!

I approached the guild garage, overlooking the wide double doors that looked like iron gates and the old, but in use, lock. Trying to be careful and to not make much noise, I unlocked the lock, opened the doors, found the light switch and turned it on, while the entire time taking notice of what was inside.

There was an abundance of oil cans, empty, that were all over the place, scattered, like someone went on a rampage. A couple of coke cans laid on their sides on a small working table to the left side of the room. Wrenches, screwdrivers, washers, nuts and bolts in containers, organized neatly on a moving island and a pile of old and punctured tires stacked in the right corner of the room. On the floor, there were, what looked like, red and orange spray paint spills, on accident notice.

What I noticed most in the garage was that Natsu's car wasn't in the room. 'So he did take it out, huh?' I thought. 'But if his car's gone, where's Natsu?'

All of a sudden, the lights flickered, then immediately went out. I was on edge, in a battle position, holding my leather whip in my right hand and brass knuckles in my left in the dark. I knew someone was here, I had the feeling in my gut, absolutely positive that this wasn't a dream, nor my imagination.

Something dark ran across the room at amazing speed behind my back, making me turn in that direction on instinct. I was facing the working table, noticing something moving. It was a washer, spinning around fast, then dropping to its side.

The sound of a wrench being pulled off of its hook made me turn abruptly, it swinging from the hook. I walk towards the wrench, my eyes widening as I get closer. There was a reflection in the silver object, a black thing behind me, giving me an eerie smile. 'Creepy,' I thought, 'but suspicious'. I quickly turned around, taking hold of my whip, ready to kill. But no one was there. Another thing ran behind my back, now myself a little scared.

Yes, I'm a little scared. Me. The ferocious Lucy Ashley is being taunted by something or someone in this dark room. I do admit I'm on edge, especially from what Mira said and the pervy conversation the group was saying, but I knew I had to keep my cool. This is ME. I can take out a giant frog, but I'm on edge because of my imagination taking hold of me again? Nuh uh, that isn't gonna happen.

The dark figure can up behind me again, as I notice the reflection in the silver wrench. I grad the figure's head and put it in a headlock, then kneeing it in its abdomen, or what I thought it was. Flipping it over, the figure now laid on its back, while I get on top of it rapidly punching it in the face. The figure tries to fight back, but I get off of it and while it was still vulnerable on the floor, I kick it in the groin, just to make sure what "it" was.

**"EEEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHH!"**

An eerie scream fill the room. Yep, it was a male, no alien or monster. I ran to the light switch, while the male was on the ground holding his ever-so-damaged family jewels.

My eyes went wide like saucers. I was scared of HIM?!

* * *

So, who do you think was the guy? Hmm?

**Natsu: I think its Macao or Wakaba**

Why do you say that?

**Natsu: Because they're pervs that would do that and they would wanna see a scary Lucy's face all scared.**

But he got beaten up. And he's on the floor, holding his- never mind.

**Natsu: Holding what? Fire?! Where is he?!**

**Lucy and I:**_ *facepalm*_

Wait when did you get here, Lucy?

**Lucy: He dragged me here. **_*points to Natsu*_

AWWW! He wanted only you! Kyah!

**Natsu and Lucy: You are weird.**

Not as much as you two.

**Natsu and Lucy: HEY!**

Anyway, please read and review, it would be much appreciated! Oh, and I'd like to see who you guys and gals think "he" is by commenting in the review box. But, personally I think its obvious, since I'm the author.

_**And don't worry! They're going to Earthland in the next chapter, I promise!**_

_Till next time!_

**LuckyLifeSmile **


	6. Cats and a Closet?

**I FINALLY UPDATED! TOOK ME FOREVER! Listen guys, this chapter is more of a filler chapter. This time the next chapter is where they go to Earthland.**

**And I haven't updated since AUGUST?! Kill me now . . . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

TWABA ch 6

Previously on TWABA:

"EEEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHH!"

An eerie scream fill the room. Yep, it was a male, no alien or monster. I ran to the light switch, while the male was on the ground, holding his ever-so-damaged family jewels.

My eyes went wide like saucers. I was scared of HIM?!

**Back to the present:**

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Nichiya?! What the hell?! I thought you were in Earthland?!" I squawked.

There is NO WAY this cat is in this world! I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I squeaked.

Yup, I wasn't dreaming, it was real.

I look back at the cat, now struggling to get up, still holding his groin in a protective manner. His face scrunched up every time the pain came back. Just looking at the cat's form made me cringe, myself regretting that hostile kick. But what was I supposed to do? I didn't know it was the creepy cat. Anyone in my position would do the same thing, attack and defend you own being.

"No, it's okay, Lucy-san. I'm fine, I just got kicked in the balls and it hurt like hell, but all the while I'm fine. How are you? Men!" the cat sarcastically said to the wide-eyed Mage in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Uh, let me help you up." I awkwardly said, pulling him up on his paws. "I'm sorry, you just made me a little jumpy. Are you alright?"

"Just the pain still lingers a little but, otherwise I'm alright. And you? Men!" Nichiya stated, looking up at me.

"Uh, good, I guess." I said awkwardly and sweat dropped when he said the unnecessary "Men!", while slowly inching my way away from the cat. "Hey, just a question, and no offense, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Earthland?"

Nichiya looked at me for a few seconds, then started to stare intently at the floor. It looked like he was trying to remember, giving the occasional "Ah! That's- no, no." for a while. Since I knew this was gonna be a while, I sat on the floor, still thinking about my partner, whom should have shown up a long time ago.

Natsu.

Just where are you right now? Everyone's waiting, well more likely planning something devious for us. Wonder what their plan is, since Mira's terrible at that kind of thing. Is it a surprise for your birthday? Mine? No. I doubt that. They would be in chaos trying to keep either you or me away from the guild for about a week, I suppose. But still...

"I HAVE IT!" I jumped at Nichiya's voice.

"What is it?!" I said wide-eyed, startled from his yell, myself lost in thought.

"I was sent here to warn you of the organization."

I stared at the orange cat, not believing one word that he spoke. "The what?"

"The organization. You know, prisoner # 66?"

"Ahh, him." I said, recalling of some of the guild members murmuring about a prisoner # 66. Apparently, prisoner # 66 was a job that some member of our guild was supposed to take care of. The job consisted of destroying a group of thugs saying they were the best group of criminals, when they were just a bunch of mediocre wanna-be's. Prisoner # 66 was also in this job as well, but he was just the top leader, who supposedly escaped prison 7 weeks ago. He got together with his buddies and started planning out this entire contraption, saying that "it would destroy them Fairies!".

"So, what about him?" I asked.

"His plans are working? You have to stop him! Men!" the orange fireball exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why should I stop him?! There's already a job on him and he's taken care of!" I stated to him. Nichiya stared at me like I had 3 heads and the words "Stupid Ass" written on my forehead, which to him, sounded just perfect to describe me right now.

Nichiya started to pace back and forth in the guild garage, muttering to himself "Why was I the one to explain this to the dumb blonde?!". Just that comment ticked me off right then and there.

He looked back at me yelling, "He's taken care of?! NO! He wasn't taken care of! How do you think I got here?! Men!" Nichiya shook his head, "And besides, don't go to-" Nichiya stopped abruptly, listening to his surroundings. "I'm not safe here. Dammit! There isn't enough time! Men!" A sudden black hole started to form in the middle of the room, expanding slowly. A sudden gust of wind started to blow in the small room, sending projectiles everywhere hitting the two conversing human and exceed.

"W-what's going on! What the hell's happening?! Where did the hole come from and why wind?!" Lucy screeched, her short golden locks whipping against her. The orange cat was being trampled in the tornado of objects and was getting sucked into the black hole. Lucy was focusing on the cat, Nichiya trying to shout a message to her.

"LUCY, WHATEVER YOU DO, STAY CLEAR OF EROIF!" Nichiya shouted, dragging and desperately trying to grab on anything. "THEY'LL BE THERE! MEN!"

Lucy looked at the cat. His eyes were basically screaming out to her "Save me!" and "I'm warning you now!". But as Lucy was to retort to his answer, Nichiya was sucked back into the black hole, all objects thrown around her dropped to the concrete flooring.

Whispers of his answer was lingering in the air. 'They'll be there, watch out.' What? Watch out for the organization? Why would they be involved? Who are they? Why? Those were just some of the many questions Lucy has yet to answer, Nichiya's dire message clearly confusing the Mage.

Silence enveloped the room.

Besides the occasional bird chirping and the small breaths the blonde was taking in, yells, consisting of two names, were heard outside the glass windows.

"Lucy! Natsu!"

"Blonde bitch! Crybaby!"

"Lucy-san! Natsu-san!"

"Ashley! Draigon!"

Everyone? I got up from my sitting position and walked towards the small glass window. The only window that wasn't damaged, cracked or the dirtiest, at least.

There they are, my nakama. Yelling for Natsu's name and mine, all of them worried. Well, most of them LOOKED worried, Cana was pale and Mira was screaming for our names. Everyone else, though, looked comcerned or angry that Natsu and I disappeared.

I touched the glass window, acting if I could just grab them towards my location. Leaning on the glass, I sighed, now back into La La Land and thinking about where my partner was. He couldn't have gone far, he only knows the guild and the forest, where he ran off days ago, weeping and I, trying my best to comfort him without hurting him more than he already was.

A can of a black substance rolled on the wooden counter top. Oil, I think, from what Natsu told me. He lectured me one fine afternoon on how his car works and, if he ever gets into an accident, I was to fix and take care of his car while he was recovering from injuries. He trusted me only to watch and care for his car. Only me. Not one other guild member. And I felt glad that, to think, the "Fireball Natsu" trusted only me with his precious car.

Wait.

Was this one of the little things Mira said? Natsu trusting me and me only? Trust? A simple little action?

My thoughts were cut short when the oil can rolled onto the floor, spilling it's contents on the concrete. I looked at the mess and then took a glance around the garage, seeing if there was a roll of paper towels or fabric for me to clean up the debris. There were tables filled with random objects, a small fridge and some nuts and bolts scattered, nothing that would help.

In the corner of my right eye, I thought I saw something, or someone, move. Curiosity took over as I turned to my right. There was a cabinet, a make-shift closet, slightly opened and a stack of papers on its left. I slowly walked towards the closet, cautious, yet not nearly on-edge as before. Didn't want to be jumpy and then scare the next "magic cat" with my ferocious "Lucy Kick".

Shouts of my name and Natsu's were silenced. That's odd. Wouldn't were they just frantically calling our names? Outside, footsteps were coming closer towards the garage. 'Ah, someone must've been smart enough to look in here first, since Natsu went after his car and obviously his car is supposed to be here.' I thought. I stared intently at the garage door, waiting for whoever to come and find me, but a hand coming out of the closet grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. The person put its hand on my mouth to silence my screams of help and kept both of my arms behind my back, locked in place.

Of course, you would probably be thinking "Who the hell is that person" or "Uh, HELLLOOOO? Shouldn't you be kicking ass like before?". Yes, I should have, but before I could take on a fight with the maniac that pulled me in, its voice silenced me. "Lucy! It's just me!" it whispered to me.

I relaxed my muscles in relief but a thought struck through my head. 'Why the hell is he in here?!'

"Natsu! What the hell!" I whispered in a menacing voice. "Why are you in a closet for god sakes!"

"Well, first, I heard everything."

My eyes widened. 'Wait! He heard?! And the cat!'

"What did Nichiya mean, Lucy?" Ah, so he did hear the conversation.

I stayed silent, thinking of what to say next. Yes, what did the damn cat mean? Stay away? Well, we couldn't. It was for Natsu's car, he was so pumped that his car would be up and running again. And what was wrong with Eroif? I shrugged off the question, lifting my shoulders, signaling Natsu that I had no idea. He nodded and proceeded with answering my question.

"If you're wondering why I'm in here, I just got the car outside. I came in here to grab my sword but I heard someone outside, which was you, and hid in here." I face palmed at his explanation.

"Again, why the fuck did you hide in here?! Couldn't you have just stayed in the room?" I whisper-shouted.

As Natsu was about to answer, the guild garage door handle clicked softly. Natsu froze, unable to do anything, while I tried to look through the closet door's crack. The small strip of sunlight blinded me for a couple of seconds, a silhouette of a person appeared.

"Oi! Lucy! Natsu! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

'Levy' I thought. 'Crap! If she sees Natsu and I like this-!'

Natsu squirmed in his position, uncomfortable of the situation. Lucy shoved her elbow into Natsu's abdomen, trying to shut the baby up, but of course, nothing ever goes the way you want it. The pinkette hunched over by the powerful blow to his stomach, pushing Lucy out of the closet, and tumbled toward the concrete flooring.

Third Person P.O.V.

Lucy had sprawled out on the floor, her right cheek squashed under the pressure and her head radiating immense pain all over her body.

"What the fuck?!" yelled Levy, who watched the scene unravel. Her face contorted to multiple emotions all in a short amount of time; from shocked to confused, then realization and a wide smirk reached the blunette's face. 'Oh, crap!' Lucy screamed inside her head.

Slyly, Levy started to walk around the collapsed couple, one scared for what Levy was thinking, the other crawled up in a ball, clutching his abdomen. "So," she started, "why were you two gone for so long? Hmmm?" Levy questioned them, Lucy praying to god for her to not misinterpret the scene. "Is it because you two were, I don't know, in a closet, ALONE, doing something sinful, perhaps?" She inquired, smirking and trying not to laugh at Lucy and Natsu.

Sweat slid down on Lucy's temple, "Levy, whatever you saw, isn't what it looks like, okay?"

"Mmmnnn. That's what they all say."

"LEVY!"

A snicker was heard from the blunette. "Alright, alright, I'll keep this a secret," Lucy's shoulders drooped in relief, "BUT!" _Of course this was bound to happen! _thought Lucy. "You have to be my servant for an entire month".

Lucy groaned, _I knew it!_ Reluctantly, Lucy muttered, "Fine."

Levy smirked in victory, enjoying the blonde cower in front of her. "Well then, lets get a move-on, shall we?"

After catching up with everyone, they headed off to Eroif, where another adventure awaited them.

* * *

I had such a damn big writer's block when I was writing this! I hate having to lie to you guys! But I promise that the next chapter is where they finally go to Eroif.

Please Review!

~LuckyLifeSmile


End file.
